Ten Snuggles for Jinx and Ryan
by notyourpanel
Summary: POINT HORROR:FATAL SECRETS was my fav. out of the collection, so I decided to make a homage to the pairing of Jinx Evans x Ryan McCauley! For the LJ comm. '10 snuggles' Read and Review? XD
1. Make a snowman or make out?:theme 03

"Phoebe, this is _so_ stupid!" Ryan grumbled, burrowing further into the collar of her coat, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "There isn't even enough here!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, already piling the snow into a corner of the Evans' driveway with a shovel.

"Stop whining and help me, Ryan! There's _plenty _of snow here to make a snowman!"

"And how old are we turning this year?" Ryan muttered, grabbing another shovel out of the garage to help.

She bent over to scrape the snow from her side over to Phoebe's pile, and then looked up, startled, as bright lights flashed before her eyes. Jinx's car was pulling slowly into the space.

Straightening up from where she was bent over, Ryan tried to blink away the spots of light that danced in front of her eyes, smiling at her boyfriend as he got out.

"Hey," he greeted her, waving slightly. Ryan opened her mouth to reply, but gasped as she realised what he was wearing.

"Are you _crazy_?" she demanded, rushing up to him and poking him in the chest. Jinx was wearing only a black vest over his jeans. "Where's your coat?"

"Got dirty," he shrugged, lips twitching at her expression. He came forward and hugged her. Ryan smiled, muzzling his chest gently with her head.

"You wanna warm me up?" he asked, his lips at her ear.

"Maybe later," Ryan replied coyly, stepping away. "Right now I'm busy doing slave labour for your sister."

Jinx looked over to where Phoebe was trying to keep her tottering pile of snow together and smirked. "So I see."

Suddenly, Phoebe whipped around and glared across at them. "Jinx, Ryan! Stop cuddling and _help_ me! Or better yet, take your romancing _inside_ and make out!"

Ryan looked up at Jinx and he glanced down at her slyly.

"Make out?" he asked casually. Ryan nodded, smiling. Jinx wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they started back towards the house as Phoebe resumed her frantic screaming behind them.

"Oi! I didn't mean that _literally_! Hey-!"

They ignored her, Ryan hiding her face against his shoulder to stifle her laughter. Jinx closed the door and led her into the living room where an invitingly warm and soft couch was waiting…

**~Fin~**

A/N:- My favourite story in the whole 'Point Horror' series is 'Fatal Secrets' and I've always loved the pairing of Jinx and Ryan a lot, so I'm glad to finally write some fics on them. ^_^


	2. Finals:theme 09

"You look terrible McCauley," Jinx greeted his frowning girlfriend as she stepped into the hallways, shivering from the early morning air.

"I didn't sleep too well," Ryan confessed, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and stamping snow off of her wellies on the mat. "Studying."

Jinx nodded. "Finals getting you down, huh?"

"Yeah." Ryan sighed and slipped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I'll be glad when they're all _over_…"

"Glad I don't have to go through it yet," remarked Jinx, stroking her hair gently. The he wriggled free of her arms as Phoebe appeared, popping her head out of the living room door.

"Hey!" she grinned at her best friend and blushing brother. "Not _interrupting _anything am I, guys?"

"Hi, Phoebe." Ryan smiled, embarrassed as Jinx scowled darkly at her.

"Get lost, Phoebe." He leant down to kiss Ryan softly as his sister made mock-vomit sounds behind them.

"Ugh! Okay, _enough_!" ordered Phoebe, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling her away from Jinx. "You'll have plenty of time for all that _after_ the Finals, Jinx! Right now, _I_ need Ryan!"

Ryan smiled apologetically at him and squeezed his hand tightly before Phoebe pulled her away again.

"See you later," she murmured and Jinx nodded. He was already planning on ways for her to make it up to him and smiled to himself as he started up the stairs to him room again…

**~Fin~**

A/N:- Ahh, the classic problem of dating your best friend's brother! How _cute_ is Jinx, hm? XD


	3. Birthday:theme 10

"Jinx, what's this for?" Ryan gasped as her boyfriend presented her with a small, wrapped up package.

"Well, McCauley, this is what you call a _birthday present_," Jinx explained seriously, his brown eyes twinkling. "It's what you give to people on their _birthday_."

"Oh, really?" Ryan smiled, reaching for his face so she could kiss him softly. "Thanks for enlightening me on that, Jinx."

"You're welcome," he smirked, his arms slipping about her waist as she turned the package over in her hands. She rubbed her nose gently against his, and then held it up to him curiously. She shook it, but that gave no clue as to what was inside any more than the shape of the package.

"Can I open it now?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. She smiled up at him, tearing the paper off quickly to reveal a small box. She raised an eyebrow at him and Jinx laughed at her expression.

"Relax, McCauley. It's not an _engagement ring_ or anything."

"Oh." Ryan giggled, fingering the black velvet of the box. "That's a load off! I can open it now."

Jinx rolled his eyes, squeezing her free hand gently. "Just do it already."

She opened the box and gasped again. "Oh…oh, Jinx…"

"Well?" he prompted, his voice a little sharper than he intended.

Carefully, as if afraid to touch it, Ryan lifted the charm bracelet out of the box, marvelling at the lightness of it. The simple, silver chain link was just the right size for her slender wrists; most jewellery didn't fit her because of it. There was already one charm on it and as she looked at it more closely, her eyes began to fill…

"Oh, God, _don't_." Jinx hastily thumbed away a few stray tears. "I hate it when you cry, you know that."

"But…" Ryan bit her lip, holding the bracelet tight in her palm. "It's just so…"

"So quit _crying_," Jinx grumbled, though his eyes were gentle. "Please."

Ryan nodded, hugging him tightly with her free arm. "I really love it, Jinx. Thank you."

"I thought about just getting _your_ name, but…" Jinx paused, embarrassed, as he fingered the small charm with their initials engraved. "But the guy at the store said this would be better. And the heart was _his_ idea, not mine!"

Ryan just smiled. "I didn't think it was," she lied. She knew very well that Jinx was just embarrassed. He would _never _admit it to her though.

"_Thank you_," she whispered, closing her eyes against him. "I love it."

'_And I love _you_,'_ she thought happily as Jinx kissed her. But _that_ she would keep to herself for now…

**~Fin~**

A/N:- Now, if, like me, you know Jinx then you'll know how embarrassed he gets about affection and the like. So, to have a full fic focused on his gift for Ryan on her birthday was fun for me to write. ^_^;


	4. I can SO bake:theme 08

"What the _Hell_?" Jinx double-taked as he came into the kitchen. "What's going on here?"

Ryan looked up from the batch of cakes she was icing and smiled at him as Phoebe mixed in a bowl.

"Hi, you."

Ryan waved a chocolate-coated spoon at him.

"You want a taste?"

"I'll pass, thanks," he shuddered dramatically. Ryan giggled and Phoebe shot her a stern glare. She bit her lip and went back to work. Jinx crossed over to where she was and kissed her forehead swiftly, glancing over at his flustered sibling.

"Seriously, Phoebs, what are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and snapped irritably at her younger brother, "What's it _look_ like, Jinx? Honestly!"

She thrust a wooden spoon full of cake mix at him. "Here, taste this for me and-!"

"No way!" he protested, backing off quickly.

"Oh, Jinx, don't be so _immature_!"

"Yeah," Ryan chided her boyfriend gently. "Phoebe is trying really hard to bake here, you know."

"And all for what?" Jinx snorted. "You're going to break up with Matt, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but…this will _soften the blow_!" Phoebe protested, a flush creeping over her cheeks. Jinx stared at her.

"That is just…" he shook his head in disbelief. "You are _seriously _disturbed, Sis. How is _poisoning_ the poor guy going to lessen his pain?"

"Oh, stop being so _mean_, Jinx!" Pheobe snapped, putting the bowl down and rushing to the stove to check on the rest of her creations.

"Be nice," Ryan ordered, poking his back with her finger sharply. "She's really upset over this, Jinx."

"So she should just let him down gently." He shook his head at Phoebe's logic, watching her leave the room.

Ryan sighed and turned to go back to her own batch but felt his arms go around her from behind and stopped.

"What?" she smiled as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"And just who are _you_ trying to impress with all this?" he enquired, waving a hand vaguely at them. She reached up and patted his cheek where it rested by her shoulder.

"You, of course."

Jinx snorted. "But you can't cook either!"

"I can _so_ cook, Jinx!" she retorted, a little hurt, pulling away from him. "And, by the way, this is called _baking_!"

She crossed the kitchen to the cupboard, looking for the cinnamon powder. "Besides, if _you_ don't want these, I can _easily_ find someone else to give them to. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Oh yeah? Like who, McCauley?" Jinx raised a sceptical eyebrow as he came up behind her and found it. He handed it to her and she shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, no one." She gave him a coy smile and went back to her mixing.

"No, _who_, McCauley." Jinx caught her arm so she stopped stirring. Ryan looked up at him, smiling.

"Why do you care?" she asked, looking pointedly at his hand on her arm.

"I don't," he insisted, removing it quickly and folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay," she nodded, going to put a tray in the oven, setting the temperature to the right amount.

She straightened and put her hands on her hips, tapping one foot on the floor as she thought about what else she had left to do. She kept her back turned to Jinx and stretched her arms above her head, yawning a little into the back of her hand. On cue, his arms were around her waist once again.

"Changed your mind?" she asked innocently, turning in his arms and looking up at his scowling face. He kissed her lips hard, once then held her close, his head against hers, nuzzling her hair.

"Dammit, McCauley." Jinx knew she'd gotten to him and he hated that.

Ryan was too innocent (and dense) to realise how true her words really had been. She _could_ easily find more than enough willing guys to eat those cakes if she wanted. He didn't want to take that chance. Even if it did mean he would get potential food poisoning from eating them himself...

"You're so adorable when you're jealous," Ryan remarked as his lips trailed her neck softly.

"Shut up," he grumbled, lifting his head. She tapped his nose gently, smiling and reached behind her for something.

"Chocolate." She lifted the cupcake to his lips, raising an eyebrow. "What'll it be, Jinx?"

He shook his head, slowing her to feed him. Blinking, he chewed a little more and then swallowed. Ryan smiled sweetly at his bewildered expression.

"Yes?" she prompted innocently.

"These _are_ good," Jinx exclaimed in obvious suspicion as he turned another one over in his hands from the tray behind her. "No way."

"Told ya I could cook," she shrugged modestly.

"Bake, you mean."" Jinx corrected her with a small smile, leaning down to kiss her again.

He could get used to this baking thing, he thought, as long as she didn't force him to eat Phoebe's dodgy-looking creations. Now _she_ could definitely not bake _or_ cook…


	5. Security:theme 01

Jinx leaned down to pick up the book that had fallen to the floor beside the couch, a faint smile touching his lips as the young girl lying on it stirred slightly.

Ryan had been studying with Phoebe for the past hour or so after dinner and now they'd both reached their limit. Jinx shook his head as he glanced across the room where his sister lay sprawled across an armchair, her mouth open and her legs hanging off one side, her head lolling on the other.

"Mm..." Ryan started to move, rubbing her eyes slowly as she blinked in the half-darkness. She smiled as she saw Jinx standing by her. "Oh, hi."

"Hey," he knelt down to sit at her level and she reached up to touch his face lightly.

"When did I…?"

"A while now, McCauley." Jinx pulled the throw-over around her more securely and stroked her hair back from her forehead. She closed her eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured softly. "I didn't mean to."

Jinx shook his head as she opened her eyes again. "Nah, it's cool. Phoebe is out, too."

"Yeah," Ryan looked over at her best friend, shaking her head slightly at her position. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open and closed them slowly again as Jinx watched her quietly.

"Mm…sleepy."

"So sleep, McCauley." Jinx smiled, squeezing her hand.

"So much for studying," Ryan muttered, unimpressed. "We're gonna fail for sure."

"Could be worse," he shrugged. "You could be failing in a subject you actually cared about passing in."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better about failing again, Jinx, then it was pathetic." Ryan looked up at him in faint disappointment. "And what makes you think I don't care about Politics?"

"Please, McCauley." Jinx rolled his eyes, deeply amused. "I'll bet you don't even know _who_ the President is, let alone the laws he's brought in or whatever."

Ryan punched his shoulder weakly. "Shut up," she giggled. "You're such a jerk, Jinx."

"I know," he grinned. "One of my many talents."

She snorted. "Your parents are very proud, I'm sure." Then she stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Ryan."

"But I'm not sleepy anymore," she whined, tugging his sleeve gently.

"Sure you're not," he laughed.

"_Jinx._" She opened her eyes to his and reached her hands up to hold his face. He smiled at her questioningly. She pulled his face gently down and kissed him softly, feeling his lips part over hers. She sighed into his mouth and snuggled up against him happily.

"Love you," she murmured as they parted, her fingers drifting into his hair.

"Love you too," he told her quietly, stroking her cheek. Then he drew gently away and pulled the fallen throw-over back up to her chin. "Now sleep."

"Stay with me?" she asked as her eyes shut again, her hand squeezing his tightly.

"Yeah," he assured her, watching her breathing even and slow down.

"Thanks," Ryan managed softly before she lost herself into the warmth of the room and darkness seeped into her consciousness again.

It was so weird, she thought vaguely, now she didn't care about going to sleep anymore. She didn't get that many nightmares anymore; the memories of Marrisa now just a part of her life. With Jinx near her, his hand in hers, she felt so safe…

"I'll stay with you," Jinx whispered, his lips at her ear, and she smiled. Yes, he would, she knew…

When he was sure she'd gone back to sleep, he added, "Always."


	6. Sacrifices:theme 11

"Jinx, hold _still_!" Ryan tapped his head sharply with a ruler as he squirmed under her arms yet again. "Just a few more!"

"I swear, McCauley, you should be _paying_ me for this!" her boyfriend growled in annoyance as she poked and prodded the ridiculous cape he was wearing across his shoulders.

"Oh, stop complaining, Jinx!" chirped his sister from Ryan's other side, going to stand behind him for a better angle.

He rubbed the back of his sore head as Phoebe snapped another photo of him from the back. "And _you_ cut that out, Phoebs!"

"But you look so _handsome_!" she cooed. Jinx very nearly hit her, his face turning beet red.

"I look like a freak!" he glared up at Ryan. "You so owe me for this, McCauley! You _realise _what this'll do to my street cred?"

Phoebe snorted at this and Ryan rolled her eyes. "Jinx, please. It's for a good cause after all. Besides,"

She ran her hands through her tangled dark hair, trying to tie it up on top of her head so it was out of the way.

"If anything, your (so-called) street cred will go up after this," she soothed him patiently as she pinned the black material a little higher.

"And," she added in a whisper so Phoebe couldn't overhear. "If you cooperate, I'll make it _very _worth your while."

Jinx stiffened, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. Ryan looked steadily back at him, her eyes and face totally serious though her heart thudded hard in her chest.

She watched as Jinx looked away from her, obviously not buying it, and why would he?

"Yeah, right, McCauley."

Ryan smiled and lifted his face up to hers to kiss him softly. She didn't blame him, she thought, as she felt him resist her.

"I'm serious," she promised him gently as they parted. Jinx still looked unconvinced but she just smiled at him. She would show him later…


	7. Finding a Use for Water Guns:theme 02

"Jinx, I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but…" Ryan McCauley frowned across at her boyfriend as he looked up from the stack of unorganised books and comics of his room.

"What's that, McCauley?" he asked, getting up.

She pulled out the cardboard box she'd found, blowing dust from the top, backing out of his cluttered closet carefully. She tripped over her own feet anyway, stumbling backwards into his arms.

"Oops!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"What the-?" Jinx opened the box, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Why do you have a bunch of water guns in there?" Ryan asked, pulling one out and shaking it. She heard water swishing around in it and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno, they're not mine." Jinx blushed a little at her amused expression and shrugged. "Dad must have put 'em in here from last summer."

At Ryan's questioning look, he explained, "Our little cousins came by then."

"Oh." She nodded, turning hers over in her hands and aiming it at him. "I see."

"McCauley," Jinx held up his hand warningly, backing off. "_Don't_-!"

"Take _that_!" Ryan laughed, ignoring him as she pumped the gun hard. She sprayed him with the jet of liquid, but Jinx dodged it somehow, grabbing another one from the box!

"Ack! Oh, my _God_!" Ryan stared in horror at the spreading wetness on her shirt. She glared menacingly at Jinx as he laughed. "Jinx – you _monster_! This is my favourite top!"

She aimed for him again but all that happened was a small, weak spurt of air. She'd run out of water!

Gulping, she looked up at the full tank Jinx was now turning on her.

_Oh, no._

"Say your prayers, McCauley."

"Jinx-" she backed away from him quickly. "Jinx, _no_-!"

Ryan struggled to get past the junk around her as Jinx sprayed her all over, squealing. She stumbled over something on the barely-there floor, falling hard on her back just as he rushed forward to catch her again and cried out in shock as his body smothered hers.

"_Ow_…" Jinx groaned softly, lifting his head up. Ryan was suddenly all-too aware of how close he was to her. She could count every one of his eyelashes if she wanted to. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest…

"You okay?" she managed to ask him as he winced. He nodded, looking down at her. She felt a blush creep over her neck and cheeks and lowered her eyes shyly.

_Oh, God._

Jinx stroked her wet hair away from her forehead and kissed it softly. Then he chuckled and shifted over so she could finally sit up. Ryan blinked in surprise, easing herself up slowly, embarrassed.

"I think," Jinx remarked quietly, lifting up his weapon casually. "I've found a use for these after all."

"W-what?" she stammered. He smirked, nodding towards her shirt. She looked down and gasped, covering her chest as she saw that it had gone _completely_ see-through!

"I'll be able to find out what colour bra you have on now," he said.

Ryan punched him hard and he laughed. "You pervert!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled her against his chest roughly, kissing her lips. "You love it, McCauley."


	8. Sneaking out to Stargaze:theme 07

"Hey, Jinx." Ryan smiled as she held the phone to her ear and sat on her window seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing," her boyfriend drawled in a bored voice. "Just thought I'd call. You okay?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks." Ryan glanced up at the twinkling points of light that were scattered across the night sky outside. It was so _beautiful_ out tonight. "Just looking at the stars."

"Yeah," Jinx looked up at the dark sky too as he slipped his car keys into the back pocket of his jeans. "It's a really nice night, real _clear_."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, smiling. "Wish you were here."

"Me too." He smiled, pulling on his jacket. "Perfect night for star-gazing, huh?"

"I _know_," Ryan sighed. "It's a shame I can only see it from _here_."

"Well, I can fix that." Jinx looked up from where he now stood under her window, the taillights of his car shining on the cut grass of the lawn. "Look down."

Ryan frowned, but did as he asked and gasped.

"_Jinx_!" she cried, ducking down out of sight again, all _too_ aware now of her pink silk nightie with the embroidered stars on the hem!

She could hear him chuckling quietly, and groaned. _Terrific._

"What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing here?" she hissed down the phone at him.

"I snuck out," he replied simply. "Hey, you look _good_, McCauley." She could practically hear the sniggering in his tone and seethed inside.

"Shut up, shut _up_!" she ordered, going red in the face. "Jinx, you jerk! _Why_ are you here?"

"To get you," he replied as if it were obvious.

She blinked, peeking up over her window seat. He gestured behind him to his waiting car.

"Let's go star-gaze, Ryan."

*

"My Mom is gonna _kill_ me when she finds out."

"Not if she's already asleep," Jinx assured her, squeezing her waist gently as they sat looking up at the stars from the pier.

"True," she admitted, smiling at him.

They'd driven down the beach and were now sitting on the edge of the old, wooden boardwalk that led down to the sea. Ryan thought the beach stretched out perfectly under the night sky was especially beautiful. She cuddled up to Jinx, the warmth of his body comforting to her amid the cool air…

"It's worth it, though, even if I get in trouble later."

She smiled up at him, kissing him gently. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Jinx nodded, slipping one half of his jacket off so he could wrap it around her shoulders. "You're welcome."

Ryan closed her eyes and lay her head against his shoulder, watching the stars above them and listening to the sea. She decided that she could get used to sneaking out with Jinx to star-gaze a lot _more_ in future…


End file.
